


A Total Drama: R18!!!

by Artemis_Fandom_Things



Series: KakaObi Weeks 2020 [11]
Category: Naruto, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Chris is a little shit, Crack, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Mentions of Sex, Multi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, people being reluctant part of chris plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things
Summary: Obito and Kakashi recieve an offer from famous conductor Chrim McLean. In hindsight, the name of the show should've told the iT WAS A BAD IDEA!!!-KakaObi weeks 2020 day 11Prompt Reality Show with a Total Drama au
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: KakaObi Weeks 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629307
Kudos: 22
Collections: KakaObi Week 2020





	A Total Drama: R18!!!

_ Confessional #45 _

“I hate Chris so much,” Obito says, staring at the camera of the confessional. He’s covered in some kind of sticky slime and part of his hair is burned. “So much.”

* * *

_ Confessional #51 _

Kakashi’s eye twitches madly, hands closed into shaking fists. “I’m going to murder him, don’t think I won’t.”

A scream comes from outside. 

“Obito I swear to fucking God if you lose you’re next!”

* * *

_ Episode 1- First Confessionals _

“What would I do with the money?” Obito seems to think about it, frowning. “I’d pay a good lawyer- you know why- and then go to finish school. Maybe even do the paperwork for emancipation, who knows?”

He shrugs. “But I would probably buy myself a house.”

* * *

“I’d use the money to fix a few debts,” Kakashi says. “University right after that. Maybe some travels to nice places. I’ve always wanted to see the Amazon forest, and the Nilo, and Moscow. If I win this thing I’ll probably know better.”

He awkwardly stares at the camera until the second hand embarrassment makes the cameramen change the feed.

* * *

_ Confessional #10 _

“My- my favourite among the other contestants? Isn’t it a bit too early to ask that?” Kakashi wonders, clearly confused.

“I don’t know. Maybe Obito? I mean, he’s the only one who hasn’t pissed me off already.”

* * *

_ Confessional #14- minute 3:47 _

“...and did you see what he did? A backflip on ice, dude. A backflip. On ice! Kakashi is amazing!” Obito’s eyes positively shine. “And he’s also really nice? I don’t understand why Asuma and Anko said he’s a dick. He’s just awkward and-”

* * *

_ Confessional #15 _

“I’d say Anko,” Rin states. “She pretty, and has a nice laugh.” She seems to listen to an off-camera question, then, “no? Obito is- was? It’s complicated, okay, but we used to be really close before everything kinda went to shit. My childhood best friend.”

She shrugs.

“I mean, we’re still friends. We kept in contact but. it’s just not the same.”

* * *

_ Confessional #14- minute 10:09 _

“...God why can’t people understand that sometimes people are socially awkward?! I honestly can't believe Deidara got angry at Kakashi over a misunderstanding-”

* * *

_ Confessional #18 _

“Kakashi is Youthful!” Gai exclaims. The camera feed suspiciously cuts off.

* * *

_ Confessional #19 _

“No comment,” Yagura states. When someone seems to pester him, he threateningly raises a bottle of water. The feed cuts off abruptly after that.

* * *

_ Confessional #20 _

A blushing Kurenai hides her face with her hands for some solid five minutes as she lets out high pitched screams.

* * *

_ Confessional #14- minutes 25:32 _

“...he’s so pretty,” Obito admits. “He’s so, so pretty. Like, damn, I’d totally go there. Kakashi has really nice hands and a slim neck.”

Obito looks pensive for a while, then, “I wanna bite it.”

The feed cuts off after a frustrated screams comes from off screen.

* * *

_ Episode 16- Love quirks (rated M) _

“Love dices!” Chris cheerfully explains. “Together with spin the bottle! Spin to choose a partner and roll the dices for the actions to be done! Each of you has one pass, but if you pass twice you automatically go to the elimination round!”

The contestants stare numbly at the aforementioned items, all set on a- surprisingly- clean table.

“Do other people have to watch?” Asuma asks, sounding as done as he looks.

“It is not necessary, no,” Chris says. “But there will be cameras even in the closed rooms. For proof, you know?”

* * *

Rin >> Konan, Kiss navel.

“Sure,” Rin says. Konan doesn’t even twitch.

* * *

Asuma >> Gai, Suck neck.

“No,” Asuma states.

Chris smirks. “Are you sure?”

“I refuse.”

* * *

Yakura >> Utaka, Kiss nipple

Yagura shrugs and just does it.

* * *

Nagato >> Anko, Kiss mouth.

“I’m gay,” Nagato states.

“I know,” Anko says.

“Do you pass?” Chris asks.

Nagato kisses Anko.

* * *

Obito >> Kakashi, Downward Dog, Bite Ear.

Obito blushes madly, choking on his saliva.

“Do you pass’” Chris singsongs.

“Do you want me to?” Obito asks instead, turning to Kakashi.

Kakashi just drags him into one of the rooms.

* * *

Asuma >> Kurenai, Spork, Suck nipple.

“Let’s go,” Kurenai says. Asuma follows.

“You’re no fun,” Chris pouts.

* * *

_ Confessional # 91 _

“I don’t think this is legal,” Obito mutters. He has a (fake) gun held in his hands and red splatters all over his body. “I really don’t think any of this is legal.”

* * *

_ Conessional #93 _

“Don’t judge me,” Kakashi says. “Obito’s hot covered in fake blood.”

* * *

“A Total Drama: R18!!! Tonight on Tv with a completely new cast!!”

“It’s going to be great,” Chris McLain gleefully informs. 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know don't @ me


End file.
